Flight #255
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Izzy (Koushirou) goes on a flight to America to visit Mimi...but problem is, his plane crashed on the way! What will Mimi do?
1.

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon and/or their characters, okie

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon and/or their characters, okie?

A/n- this was just a sudden spurt of imagination I had.Anyway, this is Mishirou, or Koushimi, however you want to put it.

Flight #255

~* Tachikawa residence, Mimi's room, _Saturday, 8:01 AM_ *~

Mimi Tachikawa, a girl with radiant star-studded pink hair, tried on another sweater."Nah." She decided and tossed the periwinkle blue garment away as she picked up a baby blue one."Perfect!" she exclaimed and scribbed a note to her parents:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'll be leaving for the airport to pick up Koushirou from his flight.It's due at 9:20 AM.Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.I'll probably be back around 11:30 tops._

_Luv_

_Mimi_

_ _

"There," she propped the pen against the paper and grabbed the keys as she swung open the door and left for the car (a/n- she's not old enough to drive yet, I know, but just bear with me, ok?)

~* Aidane Airlines flight #255, _Saturday, 8:02 AM *~_

_ _

Koushirou Izumi, a young boy with serious black eyes and fiery red hair, typed rapidly on his laptop and wondered about New York._Will it be crowded and noisy like Yamato said?Or will it be beautiful and elegant as Sora said?_

"Mister?Hey mister!" a small kiddish voice said from next to Koushirou.

Koushirou turned to see a small girl hugging a stuffed bunny.He cleared his throat, surprised, "Yes?"

"You look lonely.Wanna be friends?My name's Kuri." The little girl smiled, "My mom and dad sent me on a trip to go to gramma's house, they say I'm brave.Are you brave?"

Koushirou smiled."I'm not sure if I'm brave, but you sure are, Kuri."

Kuri grinned."Thank you mister.What's your name?"

"Koushirou." He replied.

"Oh wow!Both our names start with a 'K'!That's so cool!" Kuri clapped her hands together, then pointed to Koushirou's laptop."Wuzzat?"

"Oh, it's my laptop, kind of like a mini-computer." Koushirou answered, punching the power off button and shutting the laptop off.

"Sugoi!" Kuri squealed and squeezed her bunny rabbit tighter.Koushirou smiled at her, _Little kids are so cute._

Kuri held out her stuffed toy, "Wanna hug Dreami?"

_So the rabbit's name was Dreami.Cute._Koushirou thought as he took the bunny and gave its head an awkward little pat.

Arianne Lewis, a young girl returning from her trip to Japan, swung her legs up and down.She couldn't wait to go home. 

A flight attendant was pushing a cart full of drinks around, and she came to a stop in front of Arianne."Coke?" the attendant asked politely.

"Sprite, please." Arianne smiled as she read the flight attendant's name tag: _Hi!_My name's Ava!

Ava poured the soft drink into a plastic cup and handed it to Arianne, adding, "We'll be landing in about a hour, so don't worry."

Arianne sipped the drink, "Who said I'm worrying?I love airplanes."

Ava beamed, "Atta girl." And rolled her cart away to some other awaiting passenger.

  


Shirl Suzuki added one last line to her sketch of the boy sitting beside her.She had met him just on the flight and already loved him.His name was Ricky Derago, Latino.Shirl loved his dark hair and serious face.They clicked almost immediately, talking about the latest video games and such.

Ricky grinned at her, "Done yet?"

Shirl blushed, "Yes."

The Mexican boy took the drawing and studied it."I look much more handsome than that, don't I?" he laughed and squeezed Shirl's hand, "I love it.Thanks."

Shirl smiled, "No prob." And she meant it too, spending a hour of the flight just staring at that stunning face and immortalizing it paper had been a hour of heaven.

Ricky admired the drawing again, it was so neatly done, with every last detail of his face etched onto the paper.He would cherish it forever.He loved the sketch, just he loved the artist of the sketch.

Shirl leaned her hand against his shoulder and breathed in his musky scent, "Ricky, we'll be leaving each other soon…in a hour…"

Ricky took her chin in his hand and kissed her forehead."It's gonna be cool, _chica_.We'll contact each other daily with email, right?"

Shirl nodded, content.

Ava steered the cart into the stewardess's quarters and boiled herself a cup of coffee.Life as a flight attendant wasn't exactly easy, she had to overcome airsickness.

_Well, _she shrugged, _it was okay, and the pay was good._So I guess it all works out.

She checked her watch: 8:32 AM.

There was suddenly a little bleep from the speaker on the counter.Ava turned it on.It was a message from the pilot, staticky but still translatable: "The plane's facing difficulties—we might have to crash-land someplace…get all passengers to do the safety routine.Immediately.The engines are failing."

Ava froze.There was something in the tone of the pilot's voice that indicated something was wrong.

~* Mimi's car, _Saturday, 8:38AM_ *~

Mimi beeped her horn impatiently—stupid traffic jam!

~* Aidane Airlines, flight #255, _Saturday, 8:42AM *~_

_ _

Ava frantically turned on the microphone and boomed, "All passengers buckle their seat belts!Bend over and clasp hands over head!"

Her voice echoed throughout the plane and from everywhere passengers struggled to buckle their seat belts and do what Ava said.

Koushirou hurriedly slapped his laptop shut and shoved it in his bag.Kuri whispered, "What did the lady say?She sounded upset."

Koushirou knew this routine—the plane was about to crash-land.He waved Kuri's question aside and reached around her bunny to clasp her seat belt, then he clicked his.He stroked Kuri's head and said soothingly, "Just bend over and put your hands over your head, okay Kuri?"

Kuri looked bewildered but did as Koushirou said.A jolt rocked the plane and Kuri began to cry.Koushirou hugged the tiny girl to him and prayed for the best.

Arianne frantically buckled her seat belt and did as Ava said.She felt the plane jolt again and she bit her lip.The plane lurched and people screamed.Arianne felt herself joining in as the plane began to shake violently—the front part of the plane was spinning up-and-down, like Arianne's legs had did before, only this time it was much more intense.

"It's not supposed to do that, is it?" Arianne whimpered to herself as the plane plunged down.

Shirl shrieked and Ricky grasped her tightly as the plane spiraled downwards.

Ava hanged on to a piece of jutted out door and braced herself.

~* New York City Airport, _Saturday, 8:54AM_ *~

Mimi looked at the airline schedule: flight #255 will be arriving in about a half hour.

She looked around for a place to sit, and plopped down next to an elderly lady with brown hair graying."Hullo, dear.Are you waiting for someone?" the woman smiled.

Mimi nodded, "Someone on flight #255."

"Oh, are you?So am I.My little granddaughter, Kuri, is on there." The woman patted a photo on her lap, "Here's her picture."

Mimi politely took the picture and looked at it; it had a small girl no older than eight on it, smiling at the camera and hugging a little stuffed rabbit."Oh she's adorable!" Mimi gushed and handed the photo back to the woman.

"Thank you, and that's her bunny, Dreami." The woman looked at photo lovingly."I gave that to her last Christmas."

Mimi smiled.

~* some little field in Maine, _Saturday, 9:02AM *~_

_ _

Koushirou groaned.Where was he?Every part of him ached.He looked down, but looked up almost immediately.Blood was pouring everywhere.It was a sight to behold.His laptop would be ruined almost certainly.Wait, KURI!Where was she?Koushirou tried to turn around, but a piece of metal pressed him to his seat umcomfortably."Kuri!" he tried calling out.

"K-Koushirou?" there was a small and frail voice from behind him.Koushirou sighed, relieved, "You're alright, Kuri!"

"No, I'm not, Koushirou." Kuri whimpered."My leg hurts, my arm hurts, every part of my body hurts…I'm bleeding!" Kuri began wailing.

Arianne shook her head—she was alive!And hardly scratched!She gazed in wonder at herself—her seat had been launched out of the plane.She reached out a trembling hand to unbuckle the seat belt and stood up.She would need to help the others.There were screams behind her, screams for help, for family.

Arianne shouted back, "I'm coming!" and trotted to the nearest person screaming.It was a small boy, crying touchingly.He was lying on his back and there was a piece of white bone sticking out of his leg.Arianne forced herself not to retch.She tried to carry the boy, but he screamed.She thought for a moment, and smoothed the boy's black hair, "Hang on, pal.I'll get you out later." She was jogging for the nearest house for help.

Ricky felt nothing but pain.Pain searing up at his spine and pain splitting his skull.But what about Shirl?Was she okay?

He tried to call out but nothing came out except a little gasp.He could see Shirl now.She was lying a few feet away, lifeless.Her body was charred black, and he could see why.Flames were darting around her, swallowing her up._Fire._

There was fire nearby.And the fire would get him too, just like it got Shirl.

_ _

Ava stumbled up.Blood was everywhere, on her navy blue stewardess suit and on her head.It was a miracle she was still alive, for blood was spurting out everywhere.She staggered up and found that she was surrounded by wreckage and fire…and people, both dead and alive.

~* New York City Airport, _Saturday, 9:35AM *~_

_ _

Mimi tapped her foot impatiently; why was the plane delayed?The woman sitting beside her was glancing at her watch worriedly, "What if there was a plane crash?"

"Nonsense!" Mimi cried, she didn't even want to _consider _such a thought right now.

A/n- that's chapter one of "Flight #255"!Please review and tell me what you think.Wait for ch. 2 okay?

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~

PS. I made a cute little Digimon comic strip when Miyako comments on Daisuke's hairdo and drags Hikari into giving him a new hairstyle!It's hilarious in my opinion, my sister's opinion, and Animae*s Flame opinion (right?), so email me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] if you want it!

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



	2. Digimon to the rescue!

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon so quit asking alright

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, yadda yadda

A/n- ch. 2 is _UP!_Hooray!::whistle, clap:: ::looks around as dead silence replied:: Well okay then, let's just get started, okie?Yeah!

~* a city in Maine, _Saturday, 9:41 AM *~_

_ _

Arianne leaned against a wall and panted.Finally, she was here.After minutes of guilty conscience for leaving the boy there and the victims, she was finally here.

~* a field in Maine, let's just call it MaineField ^^, _Saturday, 9:42 AM *~_

_ _

Koushirou could feel nothing right now.He was numb._I hope I'm not paralyzed._Kuri's wails can still be heard across the field, but her voice was muffled often by the other screams of hurt passengers.Koushirou was crushed against part of the plane but he could still see thru a tiny slit in the metal, and he saw people staggering around, moaning and crying for help.

He had closed his eyes when he saw a man who looked like he had put his legs in with an egg beater.He was dragging himself around, groaning as the blood streamed out.Koushirou winced.

Ricky could smell the smoke emitted from Shirl's burnt body.He didn't want to look, but as the stench overpowered him, he did.Jet fuel were leaking out from all around him, and fire was spreading rapidly."Mom, dad, Shirl…"

Kuri stopped crying abruptly.Something was poking out of the nice boy, Koushirou's, backpack.It looked like another one of those mini-computers, except much smaller.She couldn't see Koushirou though, and she worried over that.She was trapped underneath a piece of debris, but she could easily push it away, so she did."K-Koushirou?" she said tentatively as she crept towards the lump of metal that covered the boy."Kuri!" she heard him call out.

"Koushirou, are you okay?Wuzzat stickin' out of your baggy?" Kuri tried to lift the little device up.It had the words "D-Terminal" on it.

"It's Miyako's D-Terminal!" Koushirou yelled back."Open it and click the email icon!"

Kuri pressed the power on button and immediately the computer loaded, with an image of a girl with purple hair and a boy with short black hair posed together, laughing, as the wallpaper.She clicked the icon and a small "Send Letter" screen popped up.

"Send it to SoccerCelebrity43@couragefriendship.com!" Koushirou was stuck underneath a giant piece of metal, and Kuri could see the metal shifting because Koushirou was struggling to get himself out.She did as Koushirou told, putting HELP! as the subject and typing "My plane crashed, we're somewhere near New York, send help!!! Signed, Koushirou" 

Ava stumbled to someone screaming for help, but when she reached the place where she thought the person was, she found out he was dead, and the person screaming was buried underneath."Chill, chill, Ava girl…" she repeated to herself and held back the urge to puke as she lifted the dead person's body up and struggled to lift up the elderly woman underneath.

~* New York City Airport, _Saturday, 10:02AM *~_

_ _

Kuri's grandmother clasped her hands together nervously, "The plane's awfully late."

Mimi nodded, deep in a prayer to God.Just then a speaker above their heads crackled:

"Would all visitors expecting passengers from flight #255 please report to the front desk, where we will move you to a private conference room."

"They're just going to tell us the plane landed somewhere else, yes, that's right." Mimi reiterated to herself as she and Kuri's grandmother, whose name was Kumiko, as she learned, stood up.

"I hope so too, hon." Kumiko whispered.

~* a 7-Eleven store in Maine, _Saturday, 10:04AM *~_

_ _

There.She did it. She called the police department and they're rushing towards the scene right now.Arianne breathed a sigh of relief.

The clerk behind the counter, an outrageously gorgeous boy named Edgar, peered at her worriedly.He looked Asian, but he had a beautiful German accent as he said, "Are you alright?You sounded urgently in need of help."

"Well, that _is _true, in a way." Arianne admitted."You might not believe this, but I was on a plane that crashed…yes, I know I look unscathed and I am, and I admit it's a miracle, but believe me, please?I swear to heaven and earth and the Heavenly Father I'm telling the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Chill, girl!I vos just asking.A _plane crash, _you said?Voa." Edgar thought this over a bit."Ya mean a private jet?"

"No, I mean something like an airliner, a passenger plane, a 747." Arianne choked back a sob, "I left a little boy there.I have to go back.Thanks for the phone, and help." She turned to go away when Edgar called out, "Yo, girlie, this thing looks serious.Vot do you think about me helpin' out?"

"Really?Wow thanks, Edgar!But what about the shop?" Arianne motioned to the cash register.

Edgar shrugged, "No problem, as for the shop, Vesley's got it covered.Oh, by the way, call me Eddie."

Arianne craned her neck to look for "Wesley", and she spotted a gruff-looking man shuffling around the back of the store.Assuming that was Wesley, she led the way to the small field, remembering the little boy with the broken leg. 

~* New York Airport Conference room, _Saturday, 10:12AM *~_

_ _

Mimi sat down in one of the comfy velvet chairs they have lined out and crossed her fingers, _Please, just let the plane be stuck somewhere else—in Siberia, Sahara Desert, Mars, or where ever, I don't care!Just let Koushirou be safe._

"Ahem," a formal-looking man stepped up to a small podium, which was propped on a dais to make the speaker look bigger, but right now he just looked menacing to Mimi, "my name is Mr. Reginald Weiss, and I'm the chairperson of this airport."

_Boring! _Mimi thought, _let's get to the stupid point already._

"As you all know, flight #255 is delayed, and we just got the reason for that unfortunate delay." Mr. Weiss cleared his throat and Mimi prayed to God for mercy."It seems like it crashed in Maine, and rescuers are on their way to save them, so don't you worry.We'll have the list of survivors in no time, so folks, please be patient and wait."

_Freakin' bastard, _Mimi thought, _he's acting like it's no big deal!Well guess what, buster?This is the real deal!People's lives are at stake!So let's GET REAL!_

Kumiko prayed silently, her hands clasped together and tears slowly cascading down her cheeks to splatter on the smiling photo of Kuri.

~* Odaiba, Japan, _Saturday, 10:18AM *~_

_ _

"Come back here Daisuke!" Hikari screamed, waving her fist in the air.

Daisuke stuck his tongue out and waved Hikari's pink notebook around in the air two more times before tossing it to Takeru.

Takeru handed the notebook to Hikari and shyly said, "I really like your sketch of the forget-me-nots."

Hikari smiled gratefully at the boy, she had been drawing a batch of flowers in here, Odaiba Park, when Daisuke grabbed it and began playing Keep-Away.

Miyako propped her hand in her chin and sighed, "Ken-chan, I wonder how Koushirou and Mimi are doing.He promised to call but it's already past the time his plane was supposed to arrive!"

Ken put his arm around Miyako, "He's probably just delayed, relax." Miyako nodded.

Taichi bounced a soccer ball on his head, "Either that or he's too busy getting it on with Mimi!"

"TAICHI!" Sora scolded as she snatched the soccer ball away, "that's not very nice."

Yamato grinned, "You're acting like a mother, Sora-chan."

Sora blushed, "W-well, y-you know…Taichi needs some counseling sometimes."

"Not _some_time, _all _the time." Yamato replied jokingly and put his arm around Sora.Sora leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly, Taichi's soccer ball still clutched tightly in her arms.

Taichi made a disgusted look and turned away, muttering, "You'd think she'd be a bit sensitive after dissing me but _noooooo!_She has to do her best to make me jealous by doing kissy faces at my best friend and her boyfriend!Jeeeesh."

Hikari giggled.

Jyou and Iori were sitting on a bench next to some bushes, discussing the techniques and skills required in kendo."I still say you need agility _as well _as strength to win." Iori crossed his arms.

"Well _I _say you only need agility!" Jyou shot back.

Daisuke was kicking his own soccer ball around when his D-Terminal rang."Hey, I have mail!" 

"Oh wow, what a surprise." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Uh. Oh." Daisuke said as he read the email."Looks like Izumi's plane crashed."

"NANI?!?!" everyone leapt up.

~* Mainefield, _Saturday, 10:21AM *~_

_ _

Ricky struggled to pull himself out from under the seat crushing him."Help!" he cried, but knowing that it was no use.The fire was getting closer now, the smoke rising up his nostrils, causing him to sputter and choke.He could feel himself losing consciousness, "Mama…Papa…_mi hermana, _Raisse…_mi amigos…adios…" _

But suddenly fresh air rushed in, and he drank it in eagerly, hungrily.He felt arms reaching down to help him, and he grabbed the hands.All at once he was in bright sunlight, with people wrapped in fireproof coats surrounding him, spraying water at the raging fire.The fire crackled and hissed as it died.Ricky forced himself to look at Shirl's corpse again.She looked the same as ever, except with burnt marks all over and her face was locked in a scream of pain.

Koushirou felt himself running out of air.He couldn't afford to talk to Kuri now.Kuri was throwing her little body against the metal object in vain to push it away.Then he heard a strangely familiar voice…

"Eeee!A buuuuuggggg!" he heard Kuri's voice squealing.

Waitaminnit, a bug?

"No no, I'm not a bug!I'm a Digimon!Digital Monsters!My name's Tentomon!" 

Tentomon!

"Can you help the nice boy trapped in there then, Tentomon?" Kuri asked, sniffling.

Tentomon nodded, and used his Electric Shocker.Koushirou felt a blast from behind him, and suddenly sunlight streamed in and he blinked at the light.

"Koushirou!" Tentomon and Kuri cried blissfully at the same time.

Koushirou grinned, "Didja miss me?"

  


Ava heaved another seat off another passenger.The passenger, this time a short man, thanked her briefly and began limping towards a small campfire the walking wounded have started by collecting sticks and twigs.Ava sighed and looked overhead.She gasped.There was a giant eagle-like creature with bull's horns flying overhead, and it came to a stop right in front of her.A girl with light purple hair jumped off him and said, "Good work, Aquilamon, now let's save those people!"

The creature nodded and together the duo began shuffling thru the wreckage and hauling screaming people out.

Salina Mayfield and her twin brother sat on top a large piece of the wing.What had happened?Salina's brother, Jorge, kept asking.Salina was ten minutes older than Jorge, and she ignored him.She was crying silently by herself.Both her parents died in the crash.

"Pepper breath!"

Salina looked up.

A boy with messy brown hair and a small yellowish dinosaur-like creature was melting down a metal door.Salina stared as people crowded out, crying and screaming for family."Order people, order!" the boy yelled, grabbing the dinosaur-like animal from the chaos.

"Whoa…" Salina said under her breath and Jorge said at the same time, "I want that dinosaur toy!"

Tomas Greenfield wiped sweat off his forehead.This fire was hot, and putting it out wasn't going to be easy."Let me help!" a voice from behind Tomas said.He turned to find a boy with blue hair and glasses standing with a seal-like creature.

"Marching fishes!" the seal-like creature shouted and out of nowhere, fishes came out and squirted water at the fire until it died down. 

"Yowch." Tomas murmured.

~* New York Airport conference room, _Saturday, 10:31 AM *~_

_ _

Mr. Weiss tapped the microphone on the podium so that it made a screeching sound and everyone jumped to attention—literally.

"We have the list of survivors!" he said that like he just got a new toy train for Christmas, Mimi and Kumiko despised his tone."Here they are, in alphabetical order: Anderson, Julia.Arriman, Raul.Azum, Yahto.Banes, Emilio.Barn, Tanya.Beane, Ernie…" his voice droned on and on, and as Mimi waited expectantly, Mr. Weiss finished with a flourish, "and Zurm, Leena."

She did not hear Koushirou nor Kuri's name.

"Please be informed that this is not the correct list.We may have more survivors.And now Ms. Reed will read out the names of the victims."

A woman with her white hair tied sternly in a bun came out and began in a monotone voice reading out the deceaseds' names, "First, will Ackerman, Jacob's family please come forth."

Mimi winced as a woman's piercing shriek echoed thru the tiny conference room, she was wailing, "Not Jacob!Please, Lord forbid, not Jacob!"

Mimi wondered if she would be like that if Ms. Reed read out Koushirou's name.

~* Mainefield, _Saturday, 10:43AM *~_

_ _

"Exveemon, V-Laser!" Daisuke swung his finger at a small clump of metal in which a small boy was crying out for help.

"V-Laser!" Exveemon repeated and his attack hit the metal straight-on, freeing the boy.But instead of running away, the boy just stayed there, and kept on crying.Daisuke crept nearer and as he saw the reason for his pain, Daisuke's stomach did a flip-flop: the boy had a metal rod lacerating his left thigh.

"Whassa matter?" Exveemon came closer and a look at the boy caused a wave of nausea.

"Ouch.We should get the ambulance crew." Daisuke suggested.Exveemon agreed and flew off to find someone with a stretcher while Daisuke tried to calm the boy down by making funny faces at him.

"Way to go, Nefertimon!" Hikari cheered as her Digimon rescued another passenger.The Digimon was flying up to high places where people were stuck and bringing them down.Nefertimon yelled, "Rosetta Stone!" as she crushed a fire with her stone tablet.

  


~* New York Airport conference room, _Saturday, 10:47AM *~_

_ _

After minutes of fidgeting—it seemed like hours to Mimi and Kumiko—Mr. Weiss finally received the new list of survivors.

"Almeida, Elise.Brands, Crissy.Chen, Ying-Ming.Getama, Kuri.Izumi, Koushirou—" 

Mimi and Kumiko were crying out in happiness, screaming, "Koushirou!Kuri!"

Mr. Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Please be quiet, ladies."

Embarrassed, Mimi and Kumiko sat down, tears of happiness and relief streaming down their faces.

~* Mainefield, _Saturday, 10:51AM*~_

_ _

Arianne stopped."Vot is it?" Edgar asked.

"Something flying overhead…" Arianne faltered."Something like a giant bug…"

"With a boy sitting on it…" Edgar continued.

They could hear the boy cry, "C'mon, faster, Stingmon!"

A/n- that's ch.2!thanks for waiting, y'all!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~

PS. If you guys want to email me ideas or suggestions that you don't want to put into the review, just email me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] or Instant Message me at AIM.My AIM username is DigimonGoddess (original, eh?).

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



End file.
